The Denalis Visit
by Barbaro615
Summary: Well the denalis come and they bring Tanya with her. Thats pretty much self explanatory. Rated T cause I am paranoid. Chapter 1 is pretty short, srry.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Ok this is a lil' story were The Denalis visit. That spells TROUBLE**

**SET SOMETIME IN ECLIPSE**

* * *

Tanya's POV

YES! YES! _**YES!**_My family and I were going to visit the Cullens! Which meant visiting Edward, which meant he might fall in love with me! YA!

Ok enough with the crazy. He _would_ be mine soon enough. It's not like he's with someone over there in that small town called Forks.

"Kate," I said, impatiently. "When are we leaving?"

"Soon. Edward's never gonna fall for you, you know," she replied.

I growled at her. Yes he would. They would see, they would all see.

**3 days later**

Yes! We were finally here. I ran into the Cullen house, and Alice practically tackled me.

"Tanya!" she squealed. "It's been soooo long!"

"I know. Where's Edward?"

"I actually have no idea..."

I ran out the door, and caught his scent. His smell was mixed with another delicious scent. He must be hunting. I was thirsty too, maybe he would share. I tracked the scent for quite some time. Then I arrived to a spectacular meadow. In the center, I saw him hovering over something that smelled absolutley wonderful. I charged.

I crashed into him, but then he threw me off and growled protectivly. Then I saw what was behind him. A human girl. He must want to drink her himself.

He sighed. "Tanya, go back. I'll be here for a while. And no, killing is not what I had in mind at all."

"But-"

"GO!"

I obeyed and left. As I reached the trees and turned around, I saw something unbelievable. He was _kissing_ her.

WHAT THE HELL!


	2. Chapter 2

**ME: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! I JUST PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS! RIGHT SETH?**

**Seth: RIGHT**

**BOTH: ENJOY!**

**Oh and this takes place after chapter 7 of eclipse, unhappy ending**

* * *

Edward's POV

Great. What was I going to do now? Tanya's thoughts were unusually naive. Speaking of naive, that was exactly what Bella was going to be if I didn't explain everything to her right now. I took a deep breath.

"Who was that?" she asked as I turned around, but I already knew she knew it was Tanya. I could see it in her eyes.

"Tanya," I sighed.

"Awesome," she muttered sarcastically.

"You should already know that I only love you. Tanya could never, ever match that, and you know it too." I told her.

She sighed.

"How about we get you home?" I asked.

"Sure."

I swung her onto my back, then took off. As I dashed through the brush, I could make out Alice's faint thoughts.

_So sorry._

It wasn't her fault.

As we reached Bella's house, she got off my back and said,"Will you be here tonight?"

"Of course," I promised. I tilted her face up and pecked her lips. She looked up and smiled at me as I ran back to my house.

_Grrrrr. That little human doesn't know what she's getting into._ Tanya thought.

When I walked in Tanya glared at me. I then said hello to Kate, Carmen, and Eleazar. I barely muttered an audible "Hey" as I passed Tanya.

As I got to my room, I put a CD in my stereo and just lay there on my couch.

_Edward._

I looked up. It was Tanya, no surprise there.

"What the hell Edward?"

I didn't answer.

"A human? I mean, I would get over it if it was a vampire like us, but a _human_?"

I sighed.

"Answer me, I'm getting frustrated."

"Hi," I replied. What a stupid answer.

She growled quietly. "What? How? When?"

I ignored her.

_This is your consience speaking, Edward. You will be with Tanya..._

I rolled my eyes then said,"Nice try Emmett."

_Crap! It didn't work_!

Pathetic.

I jumped out of my window.

"Eddie! Wait!"

I sighed at my stupid nickname and took off to Bella's house.

_Edward! Think about it. Do you have to worry about physically hurting me? Do you have to fight the urge to kill me? Does your throat burn when your near me? Do you have to protect me from anything? No. That human is not worth it._

I growled and said, "Yes, she's worth all that and more."

She sighed as I jogged towards Bella's house.

"Urg! Stupid math question! How am I supposed to make an A with this kind of stuff?" she growled.

She was so cute when she was angry, just like a kitten that thinks it's a tiger.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Twilight.

* * *

Tanya's POV

Wow. He was really hooked. How was I supposed to get him now? Maybe... we weren't meant to be...

NO! He and Bella were NOT right for each other. Vampire and human. Complete opposites.

I stormed into the Cullen house to be meeted by Kate.

"Tanya, seriously, forget him." she said.

"I can't," I said honestly.

"Maybe, if you just hope that you'll meet someone for you someday..."

I sighed. Kate was right. He never chose me and never wanted me but I lied to myself.

"You are right Kate." I admited.

"Well go apoligize."

"Ok fine."

I ran over to Bella's house. Sure enough, he was there, watching her sleep. He looked just like a child seeing the world for the first time. He didn't even look up at me.

"Edward..." Bella murmured.

So this gal talked in her sleep. What a surprise. Note the sarcasm.

He looked up now.

"Yeah, that surprised me too." He smiled.

"Edward-"

"Apology exepted."

"Thanks."

Then, Charlie went out to put snow chains on her truck, that rusty piece of crap. I realized what I had thought and looked apolegetically at Edward. He laughed lightly and said,"Don't worry, I agree one hundred percent. She won't let me get her a new car though."

Ironically, Bella muttered, "Don't hate the truck, Edward."

He laughed and kissed her forehead gently. Yes, he was happy. I would try to find someone for myself. Goodbye Edward, have a nice life.

I jumped out the window and started running with no destination in mind.

* * *

**Ok, I know this fanfic was crap but I thought of a new one. What if... CHARLIE FOUND OUT OMFG!**


End file.
